Boy in a Mission
by The 21st Century Pendragon
Summary: Lincoln and his sisters are on for a mission that their dad put them on. But Lincoln will be able to make it?
1. Chapter 1

**This story is inspired from a true story in my life. Hope you know.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own _The Loud House_.**

* * *

After class, as Mrs. Johnson leads her class out of the classroom, Lincoln stays behind to the front of her desk. The homeroom teacher notices him.

"Oh Lincoln, what can I do for you?" she asks.

"Can I get an answer now?" Lincoln addresses to the table.

"You mean the charity thing you told me about?"

Lincoln nods his head as an answer.

"Aww I was just thinking about it. But I don't know if I can give enough to you."

"Please Mrs. Johnson! I am nearly halfway to my quota."

"How much have you raised?"

Hesitantly, Lincoln answers, "Well…more like…$100."

"And how much do you need again?"

"$1500"

Hearing that news makes Agnes Johnson feel heavyhearted yet concerned to give to Lincoln. Nevertheless, with a deep breath from her lungs, she is willing to give. "Well, why would I say 'no' to my favorite student?" With that, she gives Lincoln $150. Lincoln could never feel so thrilled to receive such a discernable amount of money. "Supposed to save that for a cocktail dress for my anniversary. Don't ask. Long story. But I think you deserve this."

"Thanks Mrs. Johnson!" Lincoln thanks her with a hug.

"Good luck, my boy," she wishes to him.

After that, Lincoln savors the stench of money on his hands before he inserts it to a brown envelope from a suitcase containing his documents. It has been rare that he feels such victory in his case. But just as that claim got off as confusing, Lincoln explains to the already confused readers:

"You must be wondering why I am begging from my teacher to help me raise money, and sort of thing I am raising funds for. Well, it always goes back to the Loud house. As you know…"

 _Flashback_

One night, Mr. Loud goes back home, exhausted from work. And what greet him home are the usual rowdy antics from the Loud siblings. Lynn, Lola and Lana are shooting water guns at each other. Lori and Leni are chatting while using their phones. Luan and Lucy are playing extreme battleships, which involves throwing stuff at each other. Luna is strumming her electric guitar loudly, of course. Lily is walking around with her smelly diaper, to which Lori supposed to handle. Lisa is conducting her combustible experiments in the living room. And Lincoln is reading his comic books on the couch.

… _here at the Loud house. We always bring the fun all around in the house. But dad is kind of concerned._

This naturally makes Lynn Sr. aggravated. "Kids, what is all the ruckus?!" he asks.

"Nothing, we're fine, dad," Lana answers, "We're just having fun."

"Shouldn't you be doing homework?"

"We don't have one. So, might as well take the time," Lola implies before proceeding back to squirting water to Lana.

Annoyed, Lynn Sr. calls for a meeting to the older siblings, up to Lincoln. "Kids, it's hard to get home when I see you guys horsing around. It's not I'm not allowing fun. I just need order whenever I get home. Can I entrust that to you guys? Because someday, you'll learn what it is like to have a peaceful home. Okay?"

With that, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn Jr. and Lincoln agree to take action.

 _Dad really trusted on us to take responsibility for our actions. But he expected way too much from us. I wouldn't blame him though because the rest of the week continued._

Even though the Loud family patriarch warned his children, they still continue to do their antics whenever he arrives home at night. Every night, the recurrence continues, and neither Lori, nor Leni, nor Luna, nor Luan, nor Lynn and nor Lincoln take action on the ruckus.

Thus, in one night, he decides to take action when he reaches to a breaking point when he sees upon opening the door that Lincoln is fending off a clingy Lily while in his undies.

 _So dad waited no time to talk us of our actions._

"Older ones, house meeting now!" Lynn Sr. calls off the six to the dining room.

As the older siblings gather at the meeting place, he addresses the elephant in the room. "Alright kids, it has come to this point where I have to call you out of your irresponsible actions…"

"But dad, we're trying our best," Lynn defends.

"Oh, so scaring your little sisters is being responsible?" Lynn Sr. brings up.

"At least it worked. Though Lana tinkled from being scared," she implies nervously.

"Look dad, we literally get it," Lori speaks up, "But we're learning from it. And it's really hard. I mean, we just want to have fun."

"How is it hard to avoid the ruckus whenever you're having fun?" As he said that, Lynn Sr. sits down to cool himself down to avoid being hotheaded about the situation. When he does so, he pulls out six brochures before he lays out his plans for his children.

 _I knew from dad's eyes that he is utterly upset. I too. You might say he's being unfair since I did most of the work putting my sisters in order. But I made mistakes too. With that, dad had us do something…big._

"Now, your mom and I talked about this. We want you kids to be productive and useful." The kids are clueless as to what their father is trying to insinuate. "So I suggest that we do something big, like this." Lynn Sr. then shows the brochures and hands them to his children.

"Missions trip?" Lori reads.

"Yes. A missions trip," Lynn Sr. declares, "Imagine a 15-day trip to the exotic grasslands of a country called Namibia. Teaching kids, feeding kids and of course, there's the bonus African savannah tour."

"Uhmmm…why would we wanna go to Africa?" Lynn Jr. asks.

"Because, Jr., I feel that we as a family can do something great than just lounging around the house."

"I do better than lounging, dad," Luna emphasizes, "I lounge with my guitar on my hand."

"Pipe it down, Luna," her father insists, to which Luna reluctantly complies. "And since you guys have failed to be responsible role models to your sisters…" Lori tries to explain, but Lynn Sr. stops her. "…and I don't buy any excuse you can have from that, the point is to start being responsible for something big."

"But dad, why does it said we have to raise $1500 bucks?" Lincoln raises his concern.

"Oh. That's part of the course. This mission is not free, and you have to raise that amount to join."

Hearing that information makes the six of them groan in dismay.

"Literally dad?! Is this how you sentence us?" Lori complains.

"Yes. It's either that or you'll take care of Lily for the whole year." With that, Lori grumbles. Lynn Sr. tries to explain, "Look kids, the point is all you have potential. And I don't want you to be irresponsible with that potential. Luna, you're a gifted musician. You can use that to encourage people…"

"Well, sorta note, dad," Luna replies.

"Leni, you have passion for fashion. You can teach others of your craft…"

"Oooh, does my craft include a spacecraft or a Lovecraft?" Leni happily asks.

"Ahhhh…yes. Okay. Luan, you are a good comedienne and entertainer. Why not use it for children?"

"Well, I guess I could kid around. Hehehe. Get it?" Luan jokes, making the others groan.

"Junior, you practice any kinds of ball sports…"

"Yeah all. Except maybe polo. Too sophisticated for my taste," Lynn replies.

"Good. Lori, you know how to apply authority…"

"I literally do, dad," Lori says.

"Great, you can give advices to older children like you." And finally, the Loud father addresses to his son, "And Lincoln, you have done great stuff. You might make a difference." Lincoln smiles at this prospect. "Kids, you see, you all have great gifts. And I don't want you guys to waste it. I know there are those contests and the gigs you do. But you can do better than that. So, this is our choice."

 _Dad's choice is really odd. A charity missions trip sounds off for us. But I am in for it. I mean it has everything: a city tour, a safari trip, a historical trek, an immersion with the villagers and a stay at the beach. This sounds awesome!_

 _End of Flashback_

While he explains to the readers, Lincoln arrives at his home. "So, each of us had to raise $1500 to be able to join the trip. But I keep my head high. With just $250 still, this is going to be a piece of cake." When he enters the house, he sees Lori documenting the money they raised, since she is assigned as the financial officer of their team.

"Oh Lincoln, there you are. How much have you raised?" Lori asks.

Lincoln then hand her the money he raised. "There we go. $250 so far. How about you?"

"Oh, we literally surpassed the half," Lori confirms.

"You what?!" a surprised Lincoln asks.

"Yes, we reached out to a lot. It was pain since it takes patience but it's worth it. How about you?"

"I'm doing good," Lincoln verifies hesitantly. "It does sound good."

"Oh good. Maybe, you'll be able to reach the deadline in time."

"When is the deadline?"

"Oh, for the next 31 days."

Hearing that news shocks Lincoln to the core. He expresses this to the readers. "Oh no, I'm doomed. What should I do?"


	2. Chapter 2

After receiving that update, Lincoln panics. While raising $1500 seems to be a lofty goal to achieve, given the opportunities that are around him, he finds it now too impossible to achieve. With that, the 11-year-old contact his best friend Clyde on this emergency via walkie-talkie. "Gibson to Glover! Do you read? Over…Gibson to Glover, do you copy? Over…" Even with numerous attempts, Clyde does not reply. "Where could he be?"

Suddenly, the doorbell rings. Lincoln strolls to the door and answers it, to fortunately show Clyde ringing the doorbell. Additionally, he brings a box of doughnuts and two coffees with him. "Hi Lincoln, I just came to drop from my place, and I brought you something…"

"Great you're here buddy! Emergency!" Lincoln then drags Clyde's arm and brings him to his room. And in there, Lincoln explains his situation to his best friend.

Needless to say, Clyde feels the same way of panic. "Woah! That does not look, buddy!" But he goes back to eating one of the doughnuts as he listens to Lincoln.

"I know. Only one month till deadline, and I don't know who I could ask from now!"

"Well, you have Mrs. Johnson, Coach Pakowski and the Larks…" Clyde enumerates.

"I asked them all. Though I am still waiting for one more donation from Lois," Lincoln confirms.

"Of course, you're forgetting someone or some people." As Lincoln recalls who Clyde is talking about, the latter brings out his fanny pack and pulls out an envelope. "Here buddy, from the family."

"Wow, Clyde...!" Lincoln is left speechless with the donation.

"I have to even convince the whole clan to help. That's all we can raise."

Lincoln then counts the amount, to be in awe that it hits $150, bringing him to a total of $400 funds. "Clyde, this is so great!"

"Don't need to thank me." Clyde then gives Lincoln a cup of coffee for a toast. "Here's to crossing the quarter mile towards the goal, buddy. You deserve it."

"Thanks buddy! Cheers!" And with that, the two best friends toast with the coffee and take a gulp, only to choke on it in disgust, since it is black coffee they drank. "Maybe, we should skip to hot chocolate, again."

"Right," Clyde replies.

After that rather botched, Lincoln and Clyde plan out their next moves. Clyde sets up a map of Royal Woods, Michigan, while Lincoln gathers his notes.

"Okay, so you said you met up with how many people?" Clyde asks as he analyzes the map.

Lincoln then recalls. "Let's see. There was Coach Pakowski, the Larks, Mrs. Johnson, and that's about the people I talked to…"

"Well, from what we're seeing here, we still have the entire neighborhood to convince," Clyde notes the proximity of the suburban neighborhood that he and Clyde reside on.

"I know, but I don't know if they will buy the whole idea that a kid wants to be part of an expedition, where he is sent to Africa or what not…"

"But truly, buddy, you were excited for this."

"Yeah, but how would I be able to catch up with my sisters?"

"Don't worry about that, buddy. We can think of some quick ways to earn, like probably selling cookies and stuff."

"It does not work that way, Clyde. I mean in this case. You really have to sell your idea to other people, and partner with them."

"If that's the case, there's only one thing we have to do." Clyde then opens the window curtains to point towards Mr. Grouse watering his garden. Having no idea what's he talking about, Lincoln leans on the said window, only now getting his point.

"This is gonna be hard," Lincoln declares.

"Trust me. It will work," Clyde confidently says.

With that support from his best friend, Lincoln takes deep breaths before he approaches Mr. Grouse.

Meanwhile, Mr. Grouse is doing his usual afternoon routine of maintaining his yard's neatness and orderliness. This time, he is still watering the bushes with his garden house.

But as he is busy doing his business, Lincoln pops right in front of him. "Hey Mr. Grouse!"

Obviously, the elderly neighbor gets shocked by Lincoln's sudden presence. "Loud, what I told you about you minstrels popping like weasels from the other side?!"

"Sorry to interrupt you, but is there any way I can discuss something to you?"

"Not a chance." Mr. Grouse then turns off his hose and retreats back to his house. Lincoln then crosses to the other side to catch up with him. "If this is about that IT job that you and your sorority set me up with, I still work there to fix that monitor I ended up breaking."

"Sorry to hear about that, but can I ask you again for another favor?"

"You have asked me too many favors, Loud. What's in it for me? A dozen of your dad's lasagnas?" the old man asks.

"Well, uhhh…" Lincoln tries to gain the confidence to share to him his quest, but he inadvertently stutters.

"I take that as a 'no'." Afterwards, Mr. Grouse shuts the door to his house.

Thankfully, Lincoln is able to place his feet near the door to prevent him. "Wait, Mr. Grouse. Just give me one chance to actually tell you what's going on."

"Why'd it has to be me that you ask a favor for?"

"Maybe, you might be interested in helping the ones less fortunate that if you can help me be…" But before Lincoln finishes explaining his situation, Mr. Grouse instantly shuts the door and proceeds to his own business. It is truly superficial for Lincoln to sense that Mr. Grouse does not want to help Lincoln at this time. Nevertheless, Lincoln continues to explain his case to him, "Mr. Grouse! Mr. Grouse! Okay, I know this may not be a win-win deal. But just me hear me out. My dad offered us an opportunity to help the poor people in Africa. And it would really help for you to help us get there. You know, help me help you to help them? We just need to raise $1500 to make it there. Any amount will do. But I guess you wouldn't be willing. Thanks anyway for listening, if you are really. I just hope I can help make a difference. You too."

After that, Lincoln walks out with a sigh. He swallows in the fact that even though he wasn't able to partner with the elderly man, he was able to tell his cause to him. Confidence is in his gaze right now that he can catch up to his sisters, even if the chances are too distant.

Surprisingly, Mr. Grouse calls out to Lincoln. "Hey Loud! Come here."

Lincoln then responds by approaching Mr. Grouse.

"You're too tough to call out on an old man like that." The innocent 11-year-old gets saddened at this fact, but Mr. Grouse is suddenly pleased. "But I like it." With that, the old man takes out his wallet and pulls out $20. "Here, it's not big but hope that helps. I'll ask my family if they too want to."

Needless to say, the optimistic 11-yearold is happy at this sight. "Gee, thanks Mr. Grouse! I don't know how to thank you."

"You can thank me later, boy. Now go." At such joy, Lincoln races back to his house, but not before Mr. Grouse's final word to him. "Oh yeah, before I forget, just a little favor…"

"Sure, anything Mr. Grouse," Lincoln responds.

Mr. Grouse then pulls out something from his concessionaire. "Can you bring this shopping cart to the gasoline station? It's just down the edge of town. It think it was Flippord or something. Just get this baby back."

With that, Lincoln willingly accepts his favor. He also takes Clyde to his next destination – to Flip's.


	3. Chapter 3

Receiving his favor, Lincoln and Clyde decide to stroll a couple of miles to return Mr. Grouse's shopping cart to Flip's service station.

Along the way, Lincoln contemplates spontaneously the feeling of joining such a mission that he and his family are excited about, "Just think about it, Clyde. Going to an exotic land of unknown inhabitants, trekking the mysterious terrain and discovering a brand new culture right before your eyes…"

"And helping the people?" Clyde finishes.

"And helping the people," Lincoln fills the gap to his statement. "Of course, that's the main priority."

"I see now," Clyde replies, "But I have to ask what got you excited for this? I mean not to bother. But your dad brought you all to this."

"You're right. Kind of a weird feeling. But it has some perks. And besides, who wouldn't like to make a difference in this world?"

"Ohh, I get you."

"We just need to return this shopping cart to Flip. And maybe, he could fund my trip as well. And I can catch up with my sisters and make it!"

That feeling gets Clyde excited as well. "Oh yeah! I can't wait how much Flip can give you this time! After all, we were his proud interns. Who can tell?"

But as soon as they arrive at the gas stations, the boys are shocked to see it closed for the weekend. "What?! Closed?! How can this be?" Lincoln reacts hysterically.

Immediately, Clyde tries to calm him down. "Okay buddy, relax. It's just a minor setback. It's no loss. We got to find somebody else who can help you."

"You're right," Lincoln replies, "Maybe I've been too pushy to myself."

"We all do."

"Only one problem: how are we gonna return this shopping cart?"

"Hmmmm we can't leave it here since hoarders might pick it up. How about your house?"

"I can't. What if Mr. Grouse might see this and ask us if we haven't return it?"

"We can at least explain to him."

"Not a chance. He would throw tantrums whenever we do something wrong."

"Well, at least I know he has a soft heart."

"Clyde…?"

"Alright fine. How can we put the cart in your house?"

With that, Lincoln thinks deeper for a plan to pop out of this head. After few ideas and considerations, he rounded up, he whispers his idea to Clyde. Unsurprisingly, his best friend adheres to the plan.

* * *

Speaking of Mr. Grouse, he is at his kitchen cleaning up the dishes. On his own world, he would detect any fallen object that enters his yard as part of his old "my yard, my property" policy. But since he reformed, he would retrieve such an object, place it on his empty table and wait for anyone to retrieve it, as long as they say they are the rightful owners of that object.

In that sense, he hears something hovering to his yard. Instinctively, he abandons wiping one soaked dish and races to his yard to detect a Frisbee disc airborne till it hits the back of his house. "What the? Who would throw such a thing in this part of the house?"

"Oh, it's mine. Sorry Mr. Grouse," Clyde appears, feigning an accident.

"Well, better scoot off somewhere else other than here," Mr. Grouse tells him. "This is where the squirrels swarm. And I hate squirrels!"

"But Mr. Grouse, in this neighborhood, there's nothing to fear from squirrels," Clyde attests.

After the elderly neighbor falls for the distraction, Lincoln speeds the cart towards the front door of the Loud house. But when he finds the open door, the boy finds the house in ruckus, again from his younger sisters' antics. Thus, he takes the left side and places the cart in the stuffed garage. It takes a deep push and a maneuvering squeeze to place the cart there. Thankfully, Clyde is able to stall for him, being an auteur in the art of distractions and diversions. Looking at that, Lincoln easily enters back into the house, where he sees his sisters gathered on the kitchen table counting the money they have raised at the moment.

"How much you raised, last Monday, Luan?" Lori asks.

"Hold on, sis," Luan replies as she calculates her funds. "I got $55 at Saturday, $300 at Sunday, then $80 at Monday, so overall, there was $1000…$1435! Just $65 left!"

"Woohoo!" the sisters cheer on with that accomplishment and commend Luan for that.

Then Luna comes with another good news. "Yo dudes! I got a $65 check from my music teacher! That's enough for $1450 that I have!"

Lynn utters, "So that makes…?"

And surprisingly for them, Leni does the computations, of course with her calculator app. "It's $1515!"

"You did it Luna!" Lori declares.

"YEAH!" the girls are at the height of celebration with their streaks of success.

The least can be said for Lincoln, who joins along with the celebration but feels a burden inside. "Yeah…congrats…yeah…" He ends with an upset note.

Lynn then notices her little brother, "Lincoln, there you are! You wouldn't believe how much I have gone through just to beg the coach to give me. But it is all possible."

"Great…I'm…happy for you…" Lincoln says hesitantly.

"Are you okay?"

"What…? I'm fine. I'm totally fine. I have been totally cool, finding partners. It was glorious."

"Awww…" Lynn then nudges his shoulder on a playful way. "It's okay. There's still a lot of fish in the sea. Though I don't know if that's the best way to describe it."

"Yeah." At that point, Lincoln realizes he is far behind from what his sisters raised in total. But he does not want them to budge in to his situation to avoid feeling burdened. Thus, he sticks up to himself by stretching the truth. "But you know, it has been good. I've talked to a lot of guys. They said they like what I'm doing. So, it's a sweep for me in no time."

"Well, good luck with that. I say you'll do fine. So, how much you raised?"

When Lynn asks that, Lincoln is having hesitations on revealing the truth about his fundraising. Rather than be self-pitying, he brags, "Well, it's getting there. But that's not important. What I am going through now is a big revelation about…big things."

Even though that seems half-baked, Lynn is convinced. "Soothe yourself. May the best odds be in our favor!" She then goes back in celebrating with the rest of the sisters.

"Yeah…favor…" he utters glumly. The level of joy that comes from his sisters equates to his level of fear.

* * *

After that, Lincoln sprints to his room and opens his laptop immediately. Knowing that the stakes are high on gaining funds, he hurriedly opens his emailing site and sends messages to anyone he recalls can help him. To his other teachers in school, to his relatives, to the people in the block and to mostly anyone that is in his contacts, he sends the same message of requesting to partner with him for funds. The number of recipient does not matter for Lincoln; just as long as one of them confirms to partner, he adds it as progress.

Thirty minutes pass by, and only one replies. Lincoln checks it and learns that the reply was from the cafeteria lunch lady who unknowingly requests him for loan money. After seeing that, Lincoln shuts his laptop down and rests hopelessly on his bed. Worry falls onto him. The thought of not being included on the trip strikes his cord. What if he gets left behind? What if he could not make it? But most of all, could it happen to him? On a big sigh and huge gulp to his throat, Lincoln utters to himself, "Am I doing it all fine?"


	4. Chapter 4

Lincoln realizes the importance of time in settling with the money he is raising. That is why he finds himself caught in the crossfire with the thought of "a go" or "no go". He went to the people that are most likely to help him. But he is unsure if they are going to support him. More doubts cross his mind as he drops to the bed like a hard pillow. Never did he had this thought before.

Then, out of the blue, someone dictates him. Lincoln can tell from the tone of her voice that it comes from Lucy. " _When thoughts are spilled with glum; Hope seems to be humdrum; That skies color like plum; And the seas never hum."_

"Thank you Lucy for making me feel better. It sure is a good help," Lincoln sarcastically says.

"That's one intention I have for you. There's another one that really helps."

"What is that?"

"You can sit-in during my advanced poetry class. And you may find partners them."

"From your classmates? Do they know about pension plans? Or do they even gain income?"

"They're adults."

Just from that prospect, Lincoln is assured of Lucy's confidence in him. But he is still doubtful. "Right? So…what do you want me to do there?"

"Maybe you can win their interest by giving them a poem."

"First of all Lucy, how would a poem be something that I can give as part of my campaign?"

"Well, you'll never know the power of a poem unless you write it."

"Fair enough. And secondly, you know I don't write poems. I'm bad at poetry."

"That's why I am here. And also Luan. And the rest of us sisters to support you."

When Lucy mentions about their older sisters, Lincoln knows that he cannot let slip that he is falling behind, avoiding being labelled as a pitiful loser. So, out of panic, he tells Lucy, "Okay I'll take it. Just don't include our big sisters in this. I don't want to let them know about my status."

"Are you sure about that? You know they can help you," Lucy says.

"But not this time," Lincoln answers with conviction. "I am a man with responsibility now. And I can lead this path, without the help of my sisters. Cool?"

From the looks of it, Lucy is having trouble picturing as to how Lincoln can brings himself to improve on his funds. Nonetheless, she goes along with Lincoln's claim. "Class is at 9 tomorrow."

Shift to tomorrow, and Lincoln is waiting anxiously with Lucy before the class starts. Even though the pair prepared the night before, Lincoln is unsure if his poem can win the interest of the adults.

"You okay big brother?" Lucy asks.

"I'm trying my best to act casual," Lincoln answers while he grinds his teeth.

"It's okay. First-timers tend to act nervous in their first day of poetry class," Lucy assures.

"I'm not even a student. I'm just a sit-in, remember?" Lincoln reiterates to her.

"Just believe me on this. Just present your poem and don't tie in your agenda yet."

"Isn't that the reason why I am here?"

"Trust me. You don't want to just show up in this prestigious class, just to ask or beg."

"Fair enough."

After a minute or so, the adults enter the class simultaneously. Lucy's poise female instructor walks in class and starts the program. "Good morning humble constituents. It seems that we have a visitor for the day. So, let us give a heart-warming welcome, as we say. To…"

"Lincoln Loud. I'm Lucy's brother. I came to sit-in with her since…I am also a fan of poetry."

"How splendid! Do you have any works of rhyme that you can present at this time?"

"Actually, I do." Lincoln stands up, his feet nervously firm to the ground. He tries to give out a steady smile.

Lucy assures him, "It's okay Lincoln. You can do this."

With a gulp to his throat, Lincoln dictates the poem that he and Lucy made:

 _At the heat of a chill moment_

 _The sun shines out of the torrent_

 _With a fire glowing from winter_

 _The wick cuts deep ice like splinter_

 _Whenever snow falls on warm hands_

 _And blizzard passes tropic lands_

 _From frigid clouds, I see the sun_

 _From cold rest, hot day has begun_

"And the title is 'Getting Up in the Morning'," Lincoln proudly concludes.

The class then gives a round of claps to his work.

"Very profound yet intriguing paradoxical wordplay," the lady instructor praises him. "You seemed to have a keen skill in poetry."

"Yeah, but with a great help from my little sister," Lincoln explains, giving Lucy a smile.

"Alright, let's begin the class…"

After an hour discussion on sonnets, the class disperses for break time. As Lincoln places his notepad back to his backpack, one of the adults, Kevin, approaches Lincoln, "Hey Lincoln, I just want to say that your poem really touches me. Do you know it took me a lifetime to figure out how to apply oxymoron in poetry form?"

"So that was oxymoron?" Lincoln wonders.

"Yes. It is the combination of contradicting words that form a concrete thought. It is just fun to use. So what got you interest in this class?"

"Oh, you know, got into poetry since my sister was such a fun poet that she always has me evaluate her poem before she sends it out."

"That's nice."

In that moment, Lincoln sees that he can share his situation to Kevin. But he is trying to find a good segue. "Yeah. You know siblings, you help them, they help you back."

"I know the feeling. So do you see poetry as a career?"

"Not exactly in my mind now."

"What is in your mind now?"

"Well…there's the thing I want to succeed." On that moment of pressure, Lincoln thinks of an idea to best integrate poetry and his missions trip to the discussion. "Actually, there's this mission trip that I really hope on going. We're helping kids from Africa. You know, a continent with a strong need. And I was thinking that I can help them with poetry."

"Wow. Tell me, how can poetry help the children in need there?"

"Well, you move them. You entertain them. Poetry moves and entertains in the olden days. So I believe, if we can help them gain interest in poetry, we can help them overall."

"That seems like a big role that you're gonna take?"

"Yeah, it is. So I definitely the help I can get."

"Alright, what do you need?"

"Funds to get there. Any amount will do."

Kevin then ponders about Lincoln's cause. He suddenly has the interest on supporting Lincoln in his cause. But he is still thinking how big he can support. "Okay. How are you doing so far?"

"Let's just say I am trying my best."

"Alright." Kevin then pulls out his wallet and offers him a bill with Alexander Hamilton's face. "I don't have much to give now. But here's a good start."

"Oh thanks Mr. Kevin."

"Sure. Hey, maybe you can tell this thing to the rest of the class."

"Is that okay? 'Cause I think I'm gonna distract them."

"Nonsense. If it means sending a young poet to Africa to help the children, then it all means to us." Kevin then calls out the rest of the adults. "Hey guys, come here! Young Lincoln's going to Africa!"

"Really?" they react.

"But he needs funds to get there, so that he can read and teach poetry there."

The adults are greatly impressed by his intentions.

"So if you can help…?"

Suddenly, the adults reach out cash and offer it to Lincoln.

"Tell us a poem first. We want to know what you got for Africa," one of the adults Karla insists.

Lincoln then swallows his self-doubt and recites an impromptu poem: " _If you really have the heart to support, reach out a hand and to me, you report._ "

The adults are at awe of how Lincoln is able to pull off a short rhyme.

"I think we have a champ here," Karla cheers. And the adults willingly offer their support. Lincoln then gives Lucy a thumb up as a way of gratitude. Lucy then smiles at him.

After class, Lincoln and Lucy count the funds they raised.

"$250 Lucy!" he exclaims. "Thanks!" He then hugs her.


End file.
